Good old days
by Ruthyroo
Summary: For Stu. xx Ste has an accident and ends up in hospital, Brendan rushes to see him.


**_Hello Stu, i hope you like this :)_**

**_good old days_**

Ste hadn't been feeling so good that morning or for the last few days come to think of it, he had put it down to being tired from working all the time, the deli had been so busy. Even after work his day didn't stop, always giving Amy a break from the kids when he got home. So it was understandable why he wasn't feeling his best.

"I think I need a holiday, I'm proper knackered me"

He said to Doug, who was feeling pretty knackered, himself.

"Yeah I know what you mean, but we haven't been open that long and already we both want a break" Doug replied.

Although Ste loved being his own boss and working with Doug, he had to admit that he found it a lot harder than what he'd first thought it would be. Ste wasn't a stranger to hard work, when he worked at Chez Chez , he had often worked all day, and still managed to keep a certain moustached man sexually satisfied, all that and with no break at all.

"I've been feeling real weird last few days Doug, I just don't feel right at all."

"Why don't you take tomorrow off work Ste? I'm sure I'll be okay, if it gets really busy I can call you."

That was the good thing about being your own boss Ste thought to himself.

"Yeah that'll be great Doug, thanks"

The rest of the day had been really manic; they had pretty much sold out of everything.

"Right shall I start cleaning down then Ste?"

They only had half an hour left till closing.

"Okay" Ste replied.

"Hello boys"

Cheryl bless her she always came in when we were closing.

"You okay Cheryl?" Ste asked

"Yeah I'm good Ste, how are you love?"

"Fine thanks, what can I get you today?"

"Just whip me up anything love, all your food tastes great"

Ste didn't notice that Doug had started to mop the floor and as he went to make Chez something to eat he slipped up, falling backwards, landing on his arm. Chez and Doug both rushed over to him.

"Ste love, are you ok?"

"Argh, my arm is killing and I've hit my head on something."

"Phone an ambulance Doug" demanded Cheryl.

Ste was wincing in pain; he couldn't believe how clumsy he was sometimes.

"I'll go with him Doug, you finish off here, and I'll call you and let you know what is happening."

Cheryl was still very protective of Ste, she couldn't help it. They've always been close.

The ambulance turned up and they got in.

Meanwhile Brendan was getting some fresh air on the balcony of Chez Chez, panic had set in when he saw the ambulance pull away from Carter and Hay. He rushed over to the deli to find Doug looking like his grandma had just died.

"Who was in the ambulance Douglas?"

Brendan knew who it was as Doug was the only one in the shop.

"It's Ste. He..."

And before he could even finish or explain what had happened Brendan was gone. It wasn't like Brendan to panic but anything to do with Ste; well that was a different matter. Brendan didn't know what he was going to do if anything was seriously wrong with Ste, he loved him and even though they weren't together, there's not a day that went by that Brendan didn't wish they were. He jumped in his car and headed to the hospital, He brought a new meaning to the term speeding, and still he wasn't there quick enough, at least in his eyes.

Brendan parked up and ran into the hospital, almost knocking people over that were walking by. He approached the reception desk.

"Steven hay….where is he….is he Okay?"

He hadn't noticed chez sat waiting.

"Brendan love"

"Chez what ye doing here? Steven where is he? Is he okay?"

Sometimes Cheryl couldn't believe how sweet her brother could be. I mean it wasn't that long ago that she had almost disowned him for smacking Ste around. Things had really changed now. She loved seeing her brother care, she felt so proud of him in moments like this. She wished that he would show Ste more of that side of him.

"He's okay love; he slipped at work, hit his head, and broke his arm. He will be fine"

Brendan felt the panic subside; he could leave now he knew that he was okay.

"Right…good…that's good; I'll get off now then."

"Can't you stay Bren?" Cheryl asked.

"Only I need to get back, plus he'll be really pleased that you rushed over here"

"Rushed, I never chez, but yeah okay I'll stay, I'll see ye when I get back."

"Thanks Bren, I'll let Amy and Doug know whats happening"

Brendan wasn't sure if he wanted Ste knowing that he'd come over to see him, there had been so much crap between them lately, plus Ste was always angry with him, he wasn't sure what reception he'd get.

Ste was sat up in bed, after hitting his head he had to stay in overnight for observation; he also had a cast on his right arm. Brendan looked at him and felt strangely turned on, he still looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Hello steven"

"Brendan, what are you doing here?"

"Well Steven…I…was…um…worried"

Brendan found it so hard to be honest about how he felt, and Ste tried so hard to bring it out of him. They both still loved each other; anyone could see that, but sometimes love just isn't enough.

"Why? Bren, I didn't know you cared"

"Of course I care Steven, I've always cared, ye know that."

Brendan went closer to Ste and sat on the chair next to the bed. He explained how scared he felt when he thought that something serious had happened to him. He was tired of pretending that it was over, he knew it wasn't over and so did Ste, regardless of what he has said before.

"Look steven, come stay with me, you won't be able to do much when ye get out, I will help ye"

Steven laughed

"I've only got a broken arm Bren"

"I just want you around, I wanna spend some time with ye. What do ye say?"

Brendan stroked Steven's face gently and nervously waited for a reply.

Steven wanted this no matter what had gone on before.

"Okay Bren I'd like that"

Steven had tried to forget the power Brendan had over him. Only last week they had been at each other's throats and now he's going to be staying with him. But this is how they were, how they'd always been, and probably how they always will be.

A few hours ago Ste had said he needed a holiday, a break from work, okay so he didn't have the holiday but he had the break and probably so much more with Brendan. Ste couldn't help but smile to himself at the thought of it; it would be like the good old days.

_**hello guys please review xxxxx :)**_


End file.
